Hello
by Arahsa Anime
Summary: Sometimes, a bouquet of flowers can mean a lot of different things. Response to Pinkconchshell's bouquet challenge.


**Hey, I know I should probably be working on DA, Lupidus, and SB right now, but I had to respond to this challenge. Kind of sad, not a whole lot is about the bouquet. T-T Major fail.**

Haku looked out the window and sighed dejectedly. Things at the bathhouse were so... lonely. Those few days he spent with Chihiro had been amazing. She helped him find his name again. Not only his name, but himself. So long before she came into his life, he had been alone. Her smile, her voice, her everything was a ray of sunshine to his darkness of servitude to Yubaba.

He wanted to see her again. He needed her to relieve a new darkness. His newfound loneliness without her. He looked behind him at the bathhouse walls. He could come and go as he pleased now, thanks to her. He transformed into a dragon and slithered out in flight. He had to see her.

He landed in the woods by the river, praying none of the picknikers or hikers had seen him. He had to make up for the seven year delay of his promise to see her again. What did girls like? He remembered that she had admired the roses in the gardens around the pig pens. It had been silent and for only a few brief seconds, but he had seen it.

He would get her a bouquet of roses and find her. It was a small step on the road to recovery for their relationship, but he would take it. And whatever necessary steps followed.

Chihiro stared out the window from behind the counter of the store where she worked. She surveyed the dresses that it sold. All of them beautiful. Each one the kind of thing a girl would die to wear on a date. She would die to go on a date in general.

It wasn't that she was unattractive. Goodness, no, she was quite the opposite. She had healthy pale skin from her refusal to tan. Her chocolate locks of hair cascaded to the middle of her back and her brown eyes held a rare sincerity in them.

Many boys had asked her on a date, and it saddened her to turn them down. It just felt as though she would break her promise to Haku if she accepted them. Her hidden promise in her heart to always be his. She wondered when or if he would fulfill his promise. She hoped he would, his promise was the only thing that kept her going these days.

"What is it now?" A voice startled her from behind.

Chihiro turned around to find her boss, Saito Yasuko. She was a tiny woman in her mid twenties with a shockingly short haircut. So short that many people mistook her for a boy, when she would then relinquish her fiery temper and sensitivity about her small chest.

"Yeah, it's that boy again. The one who made a promise that we'd see eachother again before I... moved?"

"Ah yes, so romantic. What's the problem?"

"I was just beginning to wonder if he'll ever keep that promise."

"Ah. Let someone who has a little more experience with men tell you a little secret."

"What?"

"They're great liars."

"Not him. He was a good guy. Honest, kind, helpful. Every girl's dream boy."

"Well, if he's so great, you can trust him to keep that promise."

Chihiro smiled and gave Yasukp a tight hug.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah. No problem, now get out. Your shift's over and I don't want to have to pay you overtime."

"Alright." Chihiro giggled.

Haku stood at the flower vendor's, confused. What was this paper thing they called money? Why didn't they use gold to pay for the flowers? He shook his head. This world was so different. Their clothing was very different. Nobody transformed, they used these giant metal machines to get around.

He ducked into an alley, checking to make sure nobody was around. He concentrated and soon found himself in an oxford, blazer, and jeans. He tied back his shoulder-length dark hair into a small ponytail. Then, as if out of mid-air a bouquet blue roses appeared in his hand.

"Look, mommy! That man pulled pretty flowers out of the air!"

A little girl with her hair done up in pigtails ran up to him.

"Hey, mister! Are you a magician?" The girl asked, ignoring the calls of her mother.

"Why yes."

He kneeled down until he was face to face with the small girl. He made a movement as though he was pulling something from her ear as a lily appeared in his hand. A look of awe appeared on the little girl's face as she clapped her hands. He chuckled, handing her the flower.

"Thank you, mister!"

"Harumi! You get back over here!" A voice called.

The voice was so familiar to Haku. It was more mature than a childs, but too young to be the mother's. He looked up to find a young woman beckoning the small child. She looked at him, feeling his gaze, and her eyes widened, as did his.

"Chihiro?" He asked cautiously.

"Haku?"

He let out a grunt at the sudden weight of the girl throwing herself into his arms. She laughed happily, burying her face into the nape of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled for the first time in a long time. She pulled back slightly from his embrace and he relinquished, wanting to see her face.

"Seven years is a long time, Haku."

"I know, and I'm sorry." He said, pulling out the flowers.

She looked at them, and blushed.

"They're exactly like the ones at..."

"Yeah. I was hoping that you'd like them."

"Well, I don't."

"Wha-oh. I'm sorr-"

"I love them." She smiled.

He smiled back, leaning toward her. The kiss he captured wasn't long. It was no make-out scene. There was no moaning, no tongue. But in that kiss, they told each other everything. He told her of the loneliness and loss he had felt. She told him of all the confusion, doubt, and regret. And at that moment, everything was understood.

"I really am sorry."

"I forgive you."

They walked along in the street and Chihiro smiled at the realization of something. Her last bouquet had been a goodbye present. Goodbye to the old spoiled her of the city. Goodbye to the city. This bouquet was like a hello. Hello to her new life that would involve Haku, her dream boy. She turned around so she was facing him, and took his hand as she walked backwards.

"Don't trip." he mumured.

"This road is perfectly smooth, I can't."

Just after she said that, she tripped, falling backwards. Haku caught her, wrapping an arm around her waist. She glared at him cutely, pouting.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Sorry." He chuckled, bending down to give her one more kiss.

Hello.

**Ta-Da! My post for Pinkconchshell's bouquet challenge! :) Hope you liked it. Review if you want...**


End file.
